New Home New Life (on a Different Planet?)
by GravitationZERO-001
Summary: What started out as a game of discovery turns to a game of survival, for someone a possibility of a new beginning. A new home, a new life.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Hi this is my first story on this subject... the main idea of the story is similar to Luthinea's Aliens vs Predator: A New Home. I have asked and received permission from Luthinea to use his/her story idea. I hope you like it, and please don't be shy to share your thoughts. If you feel as tho I'm just copying, which I assure you I do not mean to, then let me know and I'll try to change it to not seem copy-ish.**

**Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Why the hell did that old man drag my ass to this frozen wasteland for? I mean, yeah sure I broke into his abandon factory, but that don't give him the right to drag me to this place. Well at least I'm far away from those miserable excuses of parents. Ugh, it's freezing here.

Mr. Weyland, some big shot guy who is far too old for this little adventure and is way too sick to be out here in this ass-biting weather. He's on death road and it's so obvious by the way his has to stop every few minutes to get his shallow breathing under control, it don't help any that he's slow. Though I can't make myself mad at him, he just wants to be remembered after his dead and gone. He ain't so bad after you get to know him, just like every other human Mr. Weyland just doesn't tell people the full truth. That assistant of his, Maxwell Stafford doesn't even know how far gone his boss is.

Alexa Woods, this chick has to have a pretty big stick up her ass with that attitude she got going on. She's alright though lady reminds me of me without the whole, you know, stick up the ass thing. The Stafford guy and her don't really get along, but between you and me I think they have some sexual tension going. Though I don't think he's her type, too manhandle-ish... I wouldn't go for him either if I were Alexa's age.

Then there's Sebastian de Rosa, he's okay. Totally in love with ancient stuff and he claims that his Pepsi bottle cap hanging from his necklace, is an ancient artifact found in Teotihuacan, Mexico. Bull, a complete joke, and he even stated that it was. Though I told him it would be so awesome of ancient gods drank Pepsi, made him laugh. I think he was the only one I talked to in this whole expedition crap. During the three day ship ride to Antarctica he and I kinda bonded. Sebastian taught me how to speak, write, and read the hieroglyphics; apparently there's Egyptian, Mayan, and Aztec hieroglyphics. He taught me Italian too, pretty sweet. In turn I taught him how to use a knife for defense and I may or may not have taught him how to draw. He's stick figures were really bad, ha, I couldn't help myself from commenting on it. Sebastian's good at drawing eyes though, captures the light perfectly.

There are more people on this travel to discover a snow buried temple in Antarctica, but I don't really give a rat's ass for them. Too annoying, especially Sebastian's assistant. Though there is this one chick, blond and kinda bad ass, she carries a 42 caliber pistol. That's about all that I like about her, she's prepared, never know when you might need a gun. I prefer knives over bullets though; blades don't run out of bullets.

"Naamah, you alright?" somebody asked me, I think it was Sebastian.

Yup, he's a total worry wart. Like the big brother I never had, smiling I walk over to him and reply in a hushed tone.

"כלהטוב, Seba." he smiles and nods as he hears my Hebrew. (All good)

"Sebastian, Naamah, pay attention." Lex calls out, "Alright before we go I have three rules that you all have to follow."

"Go on then Ms. Woods." Weyland said gesturing for her to continue.

"Rule one: no one goes anywhere alone." She commanded shooting a knowing look in my direction I smile at her.

"Noted, next rule Woods?" Stafford scuffed.

"كنحذرارغمامرأةتحصلعلىالوحش." I say to him and in turn Sebastian chuckles in agreement.

"What did she say, de Rosa?" the man asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Nothing offending, just to be careful not to anger a woman." My Italian friend replied translating my Arabic.

"Gentlemen." Lex called, "Rule two: everyone must keep constant communication."

"And the last one, Ms. Woods?" Weyland asked already getting impatient for the search to begin.

"Three: unexpected things are going to happen and when they do," she said looking around, "no one try to be a hero."

With that statement everyone went silent and looked scared for a second. There was this one man he had a scar on his left cheek close to his mouth and from the looks of him, I don't think he wanted to listen to that last rule. Lex noticed and from her tune forced a yes ma'am from the man. From there we headed out. During the snow mobile drive to the place that the pyramid is supposedly buried under I fell asleep, and I didn't like what my mind dreamed up.

...

"Sebastian, there's something that I have to tell you about Naamah." Lex said bring the man back from whatever daydream he was thinking of.

"I already know about it." Sebastian said glancing to the woman driving as he wrapped his arms around the sleeping girl.

"She told you?" Alexa asked surprised looking at the man to her right.

"No, I guessed. She flinches away when ever a male tries get near her." he said rubbing Naamah's arm gently.

"I've noticed, women too." She replied, "You two grew close."

"Yeah, she reminds me of my sister." The Italian responded his eyes glazing over in memory.

"I'm sorry." She said reading in between the lines.

"No, it's alright, long time ago." He said giving her a sad but reassuring smile.

"What was she like?" Lex asked, "If you don't mind..."

"She was sweet, always had a smile on her face." Sebastian said a bitter sweet smile gracing his lips.

"Did she like history?" she questioned looking to the side.

"Yes." He replied and that was the last of what they talked about when the snow mobile came to a stop.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.  
**

**Please review! Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Walking up the drowsy girl and getting out of the vehicle they walked over to the edge of the cliff, and that's where Alexa fired a flare gun. At the bottom of the cliff a few kilometers away was an abandoned Weyland station. All the builds were covered in white. The team hiked down and after an hour or so they reached the bottom of the cliff. Walking a few ways to the group of snow covered buildings the team planned on setting camp in one of the still standing structures. Splitting into groups of three or four, they searched for anything out of the ordinary. Walking a few steps away from her group, Naamah found a gigantic hole dug into a huge wall of ice.

"Fratello ho trovato qualcosa!" the young girl called out. (Brother I found something!)

"A tunnel?" one of the worker stated, Naamah rolled her eyes.

A few hours later the team gathered around the hole in the wall as the digging team readied their equipment. Naamah and Sebastian stared at the perfect circle, they spoke in hushed Hebrew. Finally after the long wait the diggers had finished setting up their equipment. Stepping near the tunnel two of the workers began setting the code for the machine that the expedition team would be using to lower themselves to the bottom of the circular tunnel.

"What do you think made this?" one of the men asked looking at the circle wearily.

"Don't know, but it had to be very powerful..." the other said uncaring.

"الأجانب" Naamah offered as she hooked herself to one of the ropes attached to the machine.

"Aliens huh…" Sebastian restated moving to check if the girl's restraints were correct.

Nodding her head she moved over to stand near the circular cave and stared into the darkness, her eyes glazing over. Walking up to Naamah, a sad look marred the Italian archeologist's face. It was dark in there, and it was cold.

Once the rest of the team was all roped up to the machine, they began the climb down the cold dark tunnel. Fifteen minutes into the tunnel a strong wind blew outside causing a tarp to fly off some boxes, and landed on the machine succeeding on getting stuck on the slow spinning part of it. A rope was detached from its person, Mr. Weyland. The old man slid down the icy tunnel floor going faster and faster. Stafford had tried to grab one of his legs, but he was passing too quickly. The man shouted for the other to stop his boss from sliding farther down. Everyone was too slow. Finally someone caught him, Naamah had griped on to her rope as she extended her other arm to grab hold of one of Weyland's limbs. Lex stuck her ice pick into his hood, holding the scared man in place.

"Secure you charge Stafford, stay close to him." The woman demanded looking at him sharply.

"Thank you Naamah, Lex." Weyland rasped his rope was attached to him once again.

"That was dangerous Na, are you hurt?" Sebastian asked the girl pulling her to him, she shook her head smiling.

Assuring that he was tied securely to the rope the team continued with the downward hike. Ten minutes later they reached the bottom. It all looked like a huge cave held up by solid dirt pillars, and just a little way from the tunnel was the pyramid that they were hired to look for.

The group stared in slacked jawed awe as Mr. Weyland thanked them all; off to the side Naamah spotted something that looked strange. Walking away from the team she turned her flash light on and pointed it to the strange thing, when she got closer Naamah found that the thing was a short thin cylinder. Picking it up she stared at it and turned it around in her hand, the cylinder had hieroglyphics etched on to it.

"Brave One?" she whispered quietly.

Shrugging she stored it inside her pack wedged between two sets of clothing and a thick drawing book protected in an air tight zip bag. Once done with that Naamah returned to the group where she found Sebastian waiting for her, and together the two walked behind the others. A few moments later they reached the stairs of the big old temple. It took them a while to get all the way to the top. Getting there the girl and Weyland were both out of breathe, Sebastian offered her water in which she gladly accepted.

"Those who choose may enter." Thomas, Sebastian's assistant, translated from the entrance wall of the temple.

"Who taught you how to translate?" Sebastian scuffed quickly glancing to the man.

"Ha, funny, it kinda looked like you." He replied smart ass-ed.

"غبي…" Naamah commented looking at the wall then to Tom as she shook her head. (Stupid)

"Naamah." Sebastian said giving her a stern look, but amusement shone in his eyes.

"What?" Tom asked looking to Sebastian then to the girl.

"It's not 'choose', it's 'chosen': Only the chosen may enter." He clarified.

Frowning Tom moved to stand with the others as Naamah giggled. Sebastian looked at her and smiled ushering her to the entrance.

_:: Outside Temple ::_

A strange alien aircraft flew over the icy island, and as it got to a clearing without any humans or buildings the ship ejected three pods. Landing harshly on the snow coated earth the pods opened. From the ejected pods three humanoid aliens stepped out. Tall, masculine, and deadly the three headed off to where the human diggers had set up camp. They left no one alive as they made way for the tunnel that lead to their destination.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading!  
**

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:** **Full on _italics_ mean flashbacks. Enjoy!**

* * *

Getting inside the pyramid Sebastian had gripped my hand, normally I would whack anyone who tried to touch me but Sebastian is different; he's welcomed. Besides his hand is strong and warm, I need something to hold on to.

It was cool, the pyramid, and I can see the amazement in my brother's eyes just like a kid in a candy store. I'm amazed too just not as much as Seba. Glad that I brought my HD camera, I snapped pictures of anything that caught my eye, there was this one statue and it looked like a man with metallic armor.

"Seba." I call tugging his arm to get his wandering eyes on me.

"What is it Naamah, is you bag too heavy?" He asked looking at my bag, I shake my head.

Lifting the camera to him I point at the picture then to the statue. He raised his brows as he stared at the two, I could see that he was thinking about it really hard. Sadly the others were moving on so I had to pull him along as he kept thinking about the statue and what it meant.

We walked for ages or at least it felt like ages, but it's probably just me since I haven't exactly exercised for two years and half. Being imprisoned in your own house basement by your very own parents doesn't make it easy for someone to exercise. When it first started I was twelve and I had no idea in hell on why they were torturing me. I don't know if it was something I did or because of my grades which were all A's, well I had a C+ in my science class. But that was because of Ms. Ronald, she's a complete bitch! Just 'cause I told her that her scientific equation was wrong…

All I knew is that I had apparently done something wrong and they punished me for whatever that wrong thing was. From then on they kept me in the basement, at first I would beg them to stop but that only resulted in me getting slapped. During the first months my parents would just yell at me…

_"You worthless piece of ungrateful shit! Do you know how much you cost us?!" Dad yelled his face red._

_"We give you everything and all you do is want more! You're such a fucking brat!" Mom shouted her eyes cold._

_"I-I'm s-sorry mama, I-I won't ask f-for anyth-thing a-an-anymore!" I whaled begging as tears slid down my abused cheek._

Somewhere around the third month of me being in the basement they started hitting me with a worn leather belt. Dad was the first to hit me; I remember my cries for mom to make him stop. She'd just stand there and grin, but I could see her wince whenever the belt made contact with my exposed skin. A few days after when the wounds had started to scab my mom came in and whipped me with whip stick, my healing injuries reopened and new ones were given to me.

_"You brat, do you know what happened today? I lost my job!" she said hitting after._

_"I'm sorry mama!" I shouted pain spreading all over my back._

_"Not good enough! Your lousy sorry won't get me my job back!" Mom yelled whipping me repeatedly._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I repeated tears streaming down my cheeks as my back cried bloody tears of its own._

_"You worthless piece of shit, I hope you're happy now your father is going to be angry with me." Mom said finally leaving._

It was two whole weeks before my next pain filled session. I remember during those two weeks of limited safety, hearing my father's voice shouting at my mother who would cry out for him to calm down. Not a minute after her saying that I heard a sharp slap, and I recall that I flinched at the sound my back remembering the pain that followed. There was this one time that my demonic parents allowed me to go upstairs, it was my birthday and my grandparents had flown in from Greenland.

_"Your grandparents are here brat, if you think of saying anything about your punishment…" dad warned his threat unspoken._

_"You are to pretend that everything is fine and your injuries are from rough housing at martial arts." Mom commanded._

_"I… I understand." I said keeping my breathing under control._

I cherished that day, and I completely ignored the pain that would surge through me whenever my grandma would touch my back or shoulders. I put on a believable smile and I cried real tears when I saw my presents. I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep them, and it hurt me dearly. The only thing that I was capable of hiding was my Cousin Kyle's dog tags; I was crushed when they told me what happened.

Kyle and I were close, I was told on the day of my birth Kyle wouldn't leave the hospital until I was released to my parents. Even when I was taken home my cousin had come with, he was four when I was born. We grew up together and Kyle was more than my cousin he was my dad, my brother, my best friend, and my guardian angel. Now he's gone, killed in action…

"Naamah, are you alright?"

...

The young fifteen years old girl had been awfully quiet since the team had gotten to another room in the temple. Only one person noticed that the usual silence from the girl was different from the silence that Naamah had now. Sebastian had been pulled from his thoughts when something in the back of his mind was nagging him at something more important. When he looked around the new area he found that it was a Sacrificial Chamber, and the Italian also took notice on the lack of enthusiasm for the _"Room of Honorable Sacrificial Death"_ from his sister.

He didn't like how quiet she was being nor did he like the glazed look in her eyes. She was thinking of the abusers and the torture they caused Sebastian couldn't, wouldn't let her keep think of them.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading!  
**

**Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Thank you for reading, please enjoy!**

* * *

"Naamah, are you alright?" he asked cautiously placing a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder, he didn't miss the flinch.

"Seba?" she replied gazing at him with glazed eyes.

"You're safe Na, you're not _there_ anymore." Sebastian said calmly turning her to face him.

"... I know." she said softly so that only he could hear.

The brotherly man was going to say more when Stafford had called the attention of the others on discovering another room beneath them. They headed out with the exception of Thomas and Adèle Rousseau staying behind in the chamber with a few others. Twenty five minutes later they found themselves directly under the Sacrificial Chamber and in front of them a stone table with engravings that Sebastian clarified as dates.

"It looks like the Aztec calendar." He said once he stepped closer to the table.

"Looks like a sarcophagus with Aztec calendar engravings." Naamah said quietly walking up next to him.

"Very good Na." the man praised grinning widely at returned the smile, after a while of discussing about the sarcophagus they finally agreed to open it. Naamah had entered in the date before Sebastian could pull her away.

The group was met with a thick white mist flowing out of the coffin.

"Everyone get back!" Lex yelled moving away from the mist.

"Naamah, behind me!" Sebastian shouted pulling the girl to him and turning to shield her from what could be dangerous.

Giggling Naamah pushed away from him and slowly walked over to the now opened coffin. She gave whatever was inside it a bewildered look that made the others curious to what was in it. Inside there were three strange metallic guns all of them in different sizes.

Sebastian was quick to hail her away and telling her that something bad could've happened when she walked towards it, and that if that happened he wouldn't have been quick enough to get her out of the way. Shaking her head at his worrying, Naamah pinched his cheeks gently and laughed; he returned the gesture and laughed too. Once they stopped with their goofing off Sebastian had enough time to hear Weyland.

"Take them."

"No! Don't touch them!" he said but it was too late Maxwell lifted the last alien looking gun.

Once the gun was lifted, metal clamps closed inside the sarcophagus and unbeknownst to them, triggered something in the temple. The doors began to close. Lex ran to the door, but even if she were to get to it in time the woman would have been crushed under the weight of the two ton stone door.

In the Sacrificial Chamber the same thing with the doors happened in trapping the people inside, and from the end of the six tables strange dinosaur sized eggs emerged. Meanwhile at the entrance of the pyramid the three humanoid aliens watched a hologram of the separated group and when the humans finally took the guns triggering the Queen's defrosting, they quickly began their hunt.

...

Chiva. The Hunt. The rite of passage.

It has begun, but I cannot help the gut feeling that something is wrong. Or something is going to go wrong. On my older brother's hologram projector there was a small framed heat signature, and a voice in my head was nagging me. Telling me that that heat signature should not be there, should not be here in the temple. It puzzled me and worried me to no end; however I said nothing to my brothers. What could I say? Ignoring the feeling and voice I followed my brothers into the temple.

"We should split up, cover more ground." Bakuub said.

"Stick together mei'hswei." I replied worry filling my mind, what if the feeling was right?

"I agree with Gahn'tha-cte, something doesn't feel right." Set'g-in spoke, he is my younger brother.

Bakuub is my older brother; he comes up to where my tusks end. I could imagine his serious expression as he contemplated what Set'g-in said. When he finally looked to me, and I could see that he too could feel something was off about this Chiva.

"Sei'i. We'll stick together, but we'll have to move quickly." He finally agreed.

We took off once again, Bakuub ran in front of both Set'g-in and I. My younger brother took the right flank his dah'kte at the ready; Set'g-in was always prepared. I could see that older brother had his dah'Nagara in his grip alert to our surroundings. I was set with my t'gou u'linja and ready to lash out at any kiande amedha that approached.

As we pass the sacrificial room I hear a woman scream out in pain, and instantly know that first z'skvy-de has been freed from its skeletal cage. I couldn't help the shiver that went down my spine. During my years of training I have heard stories of Yautja that have been impregnated by face huggers, they say that when the z'skvy-de is trying to break free it is very painful and torturous. Yautja bones are thick than pyode amedha bones so it takes longer for a chest buster to break free from a Yautja.

The pryamid had begun to shift when my brothers and I found the oomans that had our sivk'va-tais. They began to shoot at us; we succeeded in defeating two of the pyode amedhas. One of them fell through an opened passage below him.

Before it stopped shifting I caught sight of the one thing that should never be in a Chiva. A pup was in the temple, and the hunt had begun. Kiande amedha are loose and an undefended pup was in the temple that would soon be crawling with them!

"Mei'hswei!" I shout out grabbing hold of Set'g-in and Bakuub.

"What is it?" Set'g-in asked me tilting his head slightly to the side.

"I saw… I saw an ooman pup." I said I could hear my voice shake.

"… Are… are you sure it was a pup?" Bakuub questioned staring at me; all I could do was nod.

"C'jit." I heard my younger brother comment.

Our Chiva was over, but it didn't matter. If the pup should die here in this temple by the claws of a kiande amedha my brothers and I would lose our yin'tekai; worse we'd be labeled as ic'jits! We had to ensure the safety of that pup at any cost.

"We must call the elder." Set'g-in stated looking to Bakuub.

"Sei'i, agreed." He replied getting his wrist computer ready.

"Mei'hswei, it will take a long time to connect to Father." Set'g-in said standing near me, "In the meantime, we sho-"

"Get the pup out." I interrupted my nerves getting the best of me, but I knew I was right that pup wasn't safe.

They both agreed.

...

* * *

**Yautja Translation: (may not all be correct)  
**

**Bakuub: Straight Spear**

**Set'g-in: Quick and deadly**

**Gahn'tha-cte: Ruthless**

**Mei'hswei: Brother**

**Dah'Nagara: Short sword**

**Dah'kte: Wrist blades**

**T'gou u'linja: Net gun**

**Sivk'va-tais: Plasma caster**

**Yautja: Predator race**

**Chiva: Rite of Passage, Yautja test for the Unblooded**

**Yin'tekai: Honor**

**Ic'jit: Bad Blood**

**C'jit: Yautja cruse word**

**Sei'i: Yes**

**Kiande amedha: Hard meat, Xenomorph**

**Z'skvy-de: Chest buster**

**Pyode amedha: Soft meat, human**

**Oomans: Yautja slang for humans**


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile the remaining members of the expedition team were separated by the temple's shifting walls. The group was now down to Stafford, Weyland, Lex, Sebastian, and Naamah. They entered a room when a purer than black creature entered and stabbed through Stafford's chest killing the man instantly. The thing threw the corpse aside when it spotted Naamah, and soon it was slowly approaching the girl who merely stood staring in wonder. It was getting close when Sebastian step between her and the thing, it snarled at the man.

"Seba?" Naamah questioned looking up to him.

He didn't answer just kept staring at the creature in front of him. It stood there for a moment before it charged at him, but before it could get any closer to them a net was fired knocking the thing from its course and into a gap in the floor. Out of nowhere a big humanoid creature went charging after it followed by two others.

"They ignored us." Lex said bewildered.

"Come, we gotta get out now!" Sebastian said grabbing hold of Naamah who was staring at the gap.

Weyland, Lex, Sebastian, and Naamah all ran to a door when Mr. Weyland breathing started getting strangled. Stopping Lex tried to help him until they spotted the shadow of one of the humanoids.

"Go." Weyland gasped out pushing Lex's hand away.

"I won't let you die here!" she replied reaching for his arm.

"You didn't." he stated giving her a wary smile, "Sebastian get them out of here, go."

"Weyland… I'll remember you." Naamah said to the man, he smiled.

"You should talk more, Naamah." he replied handing her Maxwell's gun, "Go."

They ran.

Naamah was having trouble breathing when the temple started to shift once again, Sebastian pushed Lex threw the door. Picking up his sister and ushering her to crawl to Lex, he climbed in right after.

The creature had shown mercy to the old man, but in order to buy the others more time Weyland made a makeshift flamethrower with his inhaler and a flare. The humanoid turned and killed him; the man said something strange to the creature. Tilting its head it replayed what the now dead man had said.

"You won't get them, bastard."

It clicked and moved on not bothering to remove Weyland's skull like it had done the other human men it had killed. When it got to where Naamah and the others had gone, it saw Sebastian and threw a disc of sorts at him; he fell at the last second.

"Seba!" Naamah exclaimed rushing over to him.

"I'm okay, just hit my head." He said reassuring his worried sister.

After checking him for any injuries, she moved to retrieve the alien weapon. Once in her hand she discovered that it was a disc with five sharp spikes circled around it and there was a decently sized gap. She pressed something and the spikes retracted into the disc. Amazed by it she tried to open it again, failing she huffed and placed it in her bag folded into a blanket for safe keeping.

Turning she walked over to where Sebastian was, and looked through a small rectangular passage that went to the other side. She saw the creature killing a spider looking thing and later one of those big black things; Naamah continued to watch as it took off its metallic mask.

It was fantastic. She watched as it marked its mask with a weird looking "T" then watched it mark its forehead, it looked painful. Looking to the left of the creature she spotted one of those spider things and it was going to jump on the humanoid. Naamah pulled the gun that Weyland had handed her, and if what Sebastian had said about them being the only thing that could defeat those black things then she wasn't gonna let that thing die. Aiming the gun towards the spider Naamah fired, and it hit. Whirling around both the humanoid and Sebastian stared at the girl in shock.

The creature turned to what the human child fired at and saw that it was a face hugger, gazing back at the girl it purred.

"Naamah?" Sebastian questioned.

"There was a spider thing crawling over there." Naamah stated pointing to the passage.

When she turned back to look through the passage she was met with the metallic gaze of the humanoid, and it was purring at her. Tilting her head and arching a brow Naamah blinked slowly, and after a minute smiled. The temple moving caused her to lose her balance momentarily. Looking to Lex and Sebastian who were standing near an opened door, the girl walked over to them placing the gun back her makeshift holster.

"Come on we have to move." Lex said.

"Naamah let's go." Sebastian called.

Looking at the creature one last time, Naamah turned and ran to catch up to her brother and Lex.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

I hadn't want to kill that pyode amedha but it had attacked me when I showed mercy… but as I think about it that ooman had died in honor. It was buying time for the others, and it succeeded. The temple had shifted before I could get to the pup, I saw another ooman and I threw a chakt-ra at it. Missed. I found myself standing in a closed room; I needed to report to Bakuub.

"Mei'hswei I am close to the pup, has Gahn'tha-cte contacted you?" I asked.

"Sei'i. He is near the chamber, and seems to be killing off kiande amedha." I hear him say as I slice a face huger.

"Is he holding up?" I asked as I flick the acid off the blades of my disc.

"You know Gahn'tha-cte." He stated.

"Of course." I agree.

Ending the call I felt eerie and threw my hand that was holding my chakt-ra back, the sickening sound told me that I had been correct that a kiande amedha was behind me. I decided to mark myself as a blooded. As I did I could hear the oomans murmuring about something, but without my mask on I couldn't understand the words. Once I finished marking my mask and myself I felt something fast fly passed me, and hit something. Looking to where I think the flying thing came from I am met with the ooman pup holding its races weapon through a small passage… has it been watching me? Growling lowly I turn to see what it had hit, and soon my growl turned into a purr as I see a face huger laying dead.

"Good shot." I said walking to the passage.

It had looked away and said something, probably to the others with it. When the pup turned to me again it looked surprised. I thought it cute when the pup tilted its head, and after a while its strange mandibles lifted into what they referred to as a "smile".

Before I could say anything the temple started to shift, and I heard a deep pyode amedha voice calling for the pup to follow. I growled. It turned to look at me one more time before it disappeared through the opened passage that the adult oomans had gone through.

"Brothers the pyode amedhas are heading towards the entrance." I reported.

"Oomans? Is the pup with them?" Bakuub asked.

"Yes, a female and male… Brother, I think the pup is female." I say running to catch up to the pyode amedhas.

"Set'g-in if that's true then…" he started, "I'm close by to Gahn'tha-cte, we'll meet up with you soon."

"Alright." I respond, "I'll retrieve the pup."

"Sei'i." Bakuub said before the call ended.

...

The three remaining humans ran until they stopped at a broken bridge, a gap too big for a jump.

"Shit… Naamah can you jump?" Lex asked the girl to her left.

"You insult me." She said.

"Alright good, you'll jump after me." The woman said grinning at the girl, "Sebastian, here, I want you to throw the bags over to me."

"Got it." he replied taking Lex's bag that contained one of the alien guns.

Taking a few steps back she breathed and ran to the edge of the cliff. Lex landed safely on the other side, and like instructed Sebastian threw the bag to her. She caught it effortlessly. Naamah stepped back after handing her bag to him, running to the edge and pushed herself off the cliff with all the strength her legs had. The girl landed safely, using her hands to grab the edge of the cliff and throwing her legs back to motion her into a roll. The Italian had thrown her bag once he saw that Naamah would make it.

"Sebastian, you'll make it." Naamah said looking to him once she got her bag, "You better."

"I will Na." he said throwing his bag to Lex.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!  
**

**Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR: Sorry about not updating yesterday, I had planned to, but something happened with the internet connecting and I had to wait til it rebooted... I fell asleep :P anyways, enjoy chap 7!**

* * *

He made it, but only slightly. Sebastian was clinging to the edge of the cliff as Lex and Naamahe gripped onto his wrists. Losing her grip the girl quickly went to get some hiking rope that she had kept. Returning she made a cowboy rodeo rope, and lowered it to Sebastian. Once it was safely around his waist Naamah tightened it by pulling, but as she and Lex started to pull him up something pulled the dark skinned woman away.

"Lex!" Naamah yelled.

"Get out Naamah!" she yelled back

"Lex…" the girl said heartbroken.

Shaking her head she pulled Sebastian up, when he was finally on the cliff safely his sister threw herself at him. Hugging him for dear life, comforting her, the man looked to where his friend had been dragged away.

"Come on Na, we have to get out." Sebastian said picking her up.

Nodding they grabbed their bags and Lex's. Walking away from the broken bridge they didn't notice that they were being watched.

...

The pup had saved the ooman male, but the ooman female was taken. That had seemed to cause the pup pain, and it disturbed me.

"That pup is brave." Gahn'tha-cte said walking up next to me, "The man seems to be protecting her."

"Sei'i. She is… hurting." I reply looking at the pup and the ooman male.

"Father has received our message." Bakuub stated, "He'll be in the temple soon."

Nodding I jump to the other side of what use to be a bridge, I was followed by my brothers. We need to get that pup out now; there are too many kiande ameda for us alone. Unfortunately my brothers and I got separated once again, but I hardly cared when I heard the pup cry.

"_Sebastian!_"

I ran towards her voice, and I prayed to Paya that the pup wasn't hurt or worse taken by the hard meats. My legs were burning when I finally found her. Thank Paya she was alright, but the ooman male was gone. There were kiande amedas surrounding her, but the pup did not seem afraid…

She was furious.

"_Give me back my brother!_" she yelled shooting a nearby kiande ameda, "_Give him back now!_"

I was glad that I could read what she was saying; the ooman male was her family.

One by one the hard meats started to go towards her, snarling and growling. I charged, the pup was hurt and in danger. Roaring I slice at the hard meats closest to me as I made my way to the girl, she kept shooting at them not noticing me. Or not caring. I had gotten to her in time when her weapon had run out, but that didn't stop her. I watched her as she hit the kiande ameda with it and I was surprised by the strength that she had. The acid started to eat away at the weapon when she finally stabbed it into a kiande ameda's head, and succeeding in killing it.

"_Monsters, I'll kill all of you! Give him back!_" the pup yelled to a hard meat with a grid pattern.

I recognized it as the one that had escaped my brothers and me, the one that Gahn'tha-cte had fired a net at. It charged at the girl, but before I could do anything the pup jumped and jammed something into the center of its head. When she moved away I saw that the thing she used was an ooman writing tool made out of metal. Clicking at her the pup turned to me.

"_They… they took my brother._" She said to me looking down at something in her hand, "_I want him back._"

Clicking at her, I shake my head. The pup got angry and kicked one of the dead kiande ameda, turning she started to walk away. Before I could follow her, she whirled around and stomped to me.

"_If I give you something of yours, will you help me find my brother?_" she asked a look I did not recognize burned in her eyes.

Clicking in curiosity I nod my head slowly as I watch her go through a bag that she had been carrying in her hand. What she pulled out made me happy beyond belief; she held one of the sivk'va-tai. Holding it out to me, she watched as I took it and mounted the plasma caster to my shoulder. Looking to her once again I nod my head firmly, and I was rewarded with the pup's smile. It was strange I felt warm and something in my chest tugged, but it wasn't painful. I sort of liked it.

"_Thank you Scar!_" she said jumping up, I tilt my head to the name.

Shaking my head I start to walk towards the direction where the sacrificial chamber would be, and the pup followed close by. We had gotten closer to the chamber when we ran into my brothers battling with two hard meats, and Bakuub was injured badly. Roaring I charged at the kiande ameda attacking him, but another got in my way. I had forgotten the ooman pup. The three of us fought against the hard meats, from the corner of my eyes I could see Bakuub weakening from the blood loss. He was about to be killed when a small force knocked his opponent away from him.

It was the pup and she was holding one of my chakt-ra!

* * *

**Action! Whoop whoop, hard meat gonna get its ass served :D **

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked!**

**(You'll have to forgive me, I'm not very good with action scenes)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Killing my opponent I moved to pull the pup from harm's way when someone grabbed my forearm, snarling I whirl around and I meet the Elder.

"Father! My apologize!" I say lowering my head.

"Forgiven. Do not interfere, let us see what this pup can do." The Elder said looking to the pup.

Gahn'tha-cte had killed his opponent and had carried Bakuub to us. He was bleeding terribly. Getting my medical kit I pulled the blue serum out and carefully poured some onto his wound. His mandibles clenched shut as he muffled a pained roar. Once I finished I found myself amazed by what I was seeing.

The pup was fighting against the hard meat, and she was winning! The young girl had thrown my disc but it seems she didn't know it could come back, and now she held… a ky'Vusj-de. She and the hard meat charged at each other, at the last second the pup twirled to the right and pierced it on its side pinning it to the wall.

"_Where did you monstrous beasts take my brother?!_" She shouted as it struggled to get free.

It replied by snarling and trying to bite at her, the pup didn't like that.

"_Fine, join your siblings in hell!_" she yelled as she pulled a combat knife out from its sheath and sliced the kiande ameda's head.

This was her fifth kill. She continued to slice at it ignoring the acid that was slowly eating away at the blade; I couldn't stand and watch any longer. Before I knew it I had her in my arms, lifting her off the ground and purring loudly. She gasped and dropped the knife. After a while she began to thrash around and I placed her on the ground. Purring I held her hand and looked at the burnt skin, pulling out the serum again I placed a small drop on it. The pup tried to remove her hand when she felt the sting of the serum, but I held on.

"… …" She said nothing as I released her hand, it worried me.

"You are very strong, little one." The Elder commented in our language stepping closer, she tilted her head.

"Set'g-in, the male ooman, is that who she was asking for?" Gahn'tha-cte asked looking at the pup.

"Yes… he was taken by a kiande ameda and she wants to find him." I replied.

"That's impossible to do, he's most likely dead." Bakuub grumbled begrudgingly.

"_I will find him._" The pup said glaring at Bakuub as she stepped near him and stabbed her finger against his chest.

"Ooman pup does not pose a challenge." He replied growling down at her, she did not budge.

I roared at him and pulled her behind me, I don't know what possessed me to protect her… to go against my brother. All I knew was that this pup wanted her brother and she would go against anything to get him back. My brother growled back and went into a fighting stance. Had I gone into a fighting stance?

"Brothers stop this!" Gahn'tha-cte cried.

"Step down Set'g-in, I will not hurt her… she is a pup." Bakuub said.

"That's not what you body language is saying… brother." I replied growling softly, "You stand down first."

"_Scar…_" the girl called to me, and I felt her small hand on my bicep.

Clicking to her I turn my head slightly, but still kept staring at Bakuub. She didn't want that and stepped in front of me, my hand twitched to pull her back. To pull her away from the hostile, but who was the hostile?

"_Scar the longer we stand here and waste time, the more likely that Sebastian will be…_" the pup trailed off.

Clicking, I turn to continue walking towards chamber, and the pup followed after retrieving her bag and the ki'cti-pa. I was surprised when Gahn'tha-cte did too, and more when the Elder joined. I didn't care if Bakuub did too or not, I had no idea why I was mad at him. Was it because he insulted the pup, or that he had hurt her with his words?

"How did the pup understand Bakuub?" Elder asked me.

"I don't know Elder; she hasn't answered me whenever I talked to her." I reply.

"_I understand bits and pieces, like _set'g-in_ or _thei-de." She said, "_They're both related to death in a way…_"

There was that warmth when she said my name, and she pronounced it perfectly. Behind my mask I could feel my mandibles pull up and I involuntarily began purring. I could feel the stares of my brothers and Elder on my back.

There were a few kiande ameda that came for us, but not that many as before, there were no more humans to prey on. Occasionally we would hear a loud angry roar, Elder knew that it was the Queen. She was frustrated. The pup didn't ask what it was, and I knew that she just cared for her brother. A painful feeling tugged at my chest, what would happen after? Would she leave with him?

Finally after a while of walking we came upon the chamber, and what we found shocked us. We'd have to blow up the pyramid before the facehuggers could get outside into the free world. There were hundreds of eggs. The pup looked disgusted by it until she saw something that made her look pained. Following her gaze I saw that it was the ooman female, dead. Her rib cage was torn open.

"_Oh Lex…_" she said touching the woman's face.

"_Na… Naamah…_" a deep voice called out strangled.

Gasping she turned around and there he was, the man she called her brother. She ran to him and tried to pull the goo that was entrapping him, I walked up behind her. My visual scanners tell me that he had been impregnated with a z'skvy, a chest buster.

End pov...

* * *

**That was a terrible place to end off :/ I hate having to end a chapter at random pov :/  
**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR: Italics inside (" ") means that the speaker is talking in a different language, if it still confuses you don't be shy to let me know :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'll get you out Seba, hold on." She said pulling away the goo.

"No… Na you have to g-get out…" the man demanded, he knew.

"What are you saying? Seba, they can get us out of here… t-then we can go home together." She cried getting more goo off.

"Naamah… i-it's in m… me." He stated.

"No! We'll get it out!" the girl shouted.

"Please, ugh… Naamah, it's trying to ah!" he cried out.

"Seba!?"

The predator aimed its plasma caster to him, and Naamah stared at the red dots that appeared on his forehead. Turning around quickly she ran to the predator she named Scar, and began to hit him. When he wouldn't budge or lower his weapon Naamah pushed Scar away.

"No! I need him!" she shouted at Scar.

"Sorella, please... it hurts, ugh." Sebastian cried. (Sister...)

"It's okay fratello, I'll get you free." Naamah replied as she picked up a gun from the ground near Lex.

"Ti amo sorella mia." He said a pained smile on his face as he saw her raise the gun to him. (I love you sister mine.)

"Ti amo fratello mio." She said pain decorating her voice. (I love you brother mine.)

BANG!

Naamah opened her eyes and stared at the gun in her trembling hands then looked at her brother. Once she saw Sebastian's lifeless body she dropped the gun and fell to her knees, hugging herself the girl screamed heavy tears streaming down her face. The predators watched the girl in silence as the one in a red cap readied something on its wrist computer. They all heard a cracking sound coming from the dead man, looking up Naamah saw his chest raise. Standing up with the gun in her hand, and aimed it at his chest. Seconds later a chest buster flew out towards Naamah.

BANG!

It lay dead a foot away from the girl as she loomed over it. Bringing the gun to it again the girl fired bullet after bullet until the gun ran dry. Breathing heavily Naamah let the gun slip out of her hand and walking over to Scar she pressed her forehead against his torso. Clicking started and was followed by loud purring.

"_Set'g-in we have to go; the Queen is still in her prison._" The older predator clicked.

Picking up the silent girl Scar started running for the entrance followed by the others; one of them had grabbed the girl's backpack. They were almost to the entrance when the Elder was pushed to the side by a hard meat. Growling the second tallest predator, Bakuub, went to help the Elder. Running at full speed the predator used the move that the human girl had against one of the hard meats before. Blasting the black creature they turned and began to run.

"_The pyode amedha pup used that move before._" Bakuub said.

"_It is very effective._" The Elder replied once they finally caught up to the others.

Once outside the pyramid they headed back to the icy tunnel. Upon getting there they ran up, ice pikes appearing at the bottom of their foot protection.

In the pyramid the bomb that the older predator had left exploded and surged through the temple, killing the remaining hard meats and the imprisoned Queen. They were still in the tunnel when the explosion exited the temple, and from the force of the bomb the dirt pillars crumbled. The fire climbed into the icy cave and began to crawl towards them.

"_Move faster my sons!_" the Elder ordered.

At the very last second the predators and the human girl flew out of the cave, Scar curling himself to protect the small girl. In turn the biggest predator, Gahn'tha-cte, threw himself to the two and hugged them both to him before they could hit the snow covered ground.

The pyramid was destroyed along with any evidence of the expedition group and of the aliens. Getting up Scar stared down at the girl in his arms, she was shivering and water was leaking from her eyes. Purring to her the predator waited for the others to stand.

"_Father what are we going to do with the pup?_" Bakuub clicked questioningly.

"_Set'g-in what do you thing we should do._" The Elder clicked to Scar.

"_Me?_" he replied surprised.

"_Sei'i._" Elder clicked amused, "_What should we do?_"

"_Take her with us; give her a new family…_" Scar replied his purring deepening.

"_What that's ridiculous! She's a pyode amedha!_" Bakuub interrupted, "_Besides no one would want her._"

"_I'll look after her… take care of her._" Scar clicked growling at his oldest brother,

"_That is a big responsibility son, it is very noble of you, but you have just been blooded…_" their father clicked thoughtfully.

"_I won't leave her here by herself Father._" He said determined as he held the broken girl closer to him.

"_I like her too._" Gahn'tha-cte clicked standing beside Scar and placing a supporting hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"_Alright, we'll take her with us._" Their father agreed as he headed for the ship.

"_Ugh great._" Bakuub clicked in frustration growling his displeasure.

"_Thank you Elder._" Scar said purring at the now sleeping girl.

"_Yes! Imma have a little sister!_" Gahn'tha-cte shouted in excitement running up to Scar and looking down at Naamah.

"_Not so fast my son, first your bearer must make the decision._" The Elder clicked in amusement and excitement.

* * *

**The chap made me cry :'(  
**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

He's gone, my brother is gone. It's Kyle all over again; both of my guardian angels have been taken from me. The only difference is Kyle died in combat, Sebastian died here in this fucking trap. I had to kill him. Why did this happen?

Kyle's dog tags hanging around my neck protected by the two layers of clothing, I can feel his warmth against my stomach.

Sebastian's Pepsi cap necklace clenched within my trembling hands held close to my chest, his scent filling my noise.

They've both been taken from me. They're gone. I'm alone here in this cruel world where there is no one for me to turn to. My life, my hope gone… I have nothing. I'm empty. I'm cold. I'm alone. I'm angry. Why wasn't it me?

Why wasn't I taken?

Why wasn't I killed?

Why?

It's me who wants to die, to escape from this miserable world.

Why are they taking me to their ship?

Why can't they just leave me here to freeze to death?

Stupid, big headed growl clicking aliens. I want to die, why can't they see that?

I don't want to be in this world without my brothers, without Kyle, without Sebastian. I want to be with them, where they are. In their warmth. In their arms, completely protected… completely safe. I want to die so I can be with them.

Why?

...

Scar carried the fragile human child as he followed after the Elder and his two older brothers. He was clearly worried for the small girl, Naamah hadn't said a single word since… not even a threat to Bakuub, nothing. It was very worrying to the young blooded Yautja and it worried him more whenever she would clench whatever it was that she was holding tighter. He worried that it would make her small hands bleed.

They had finally reached the Elder's aircraft that would care them back to the mother ship waiting outside of the earth's atmosphere.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chap, but I hope you enjoyed!  
**

**Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

I'm finally going to have a mei-jadhi!

Set'g-in has quickly grown attached to this pup, I wonder if it because it's female?

She is a very strong ooman pup, but so small. Brother looks so worried for her, maybe it's because she hasn't made a single sound since… I cannot imagine what she is feeling right now. Having to kill your own sibling is terrible, it is one thing if they turned into an Ic'jit. This pup did it out of mercy for her brother, or that strange term that oomans call "love".

"Brother." I call to Set'g-in.

"Yes Ghan'tha-cte…" he replied shortly.

"What is it that she is holding?" I ask walking in step with him as I point to the ooman's clenched fists.

She tightens her grip and turns her torso deeper towards Set'g-in, her brother's maybe.

"I'm not sure, but it may be an ooman necklace." He said purring down at her.

"I have her bag with me, should I give it to her now?" I asked lifting said bag, it was pretty light.

"No, you can give it to her later, after I check her for injuries." Set'g-in stated.

I nod firmly as I continue to follow our Elder to the ship. Turning to stare at Bakuub who was favoring his right side, probably from the injury he got earlier. I did not understand why he hadn't wanted to bring the pup with us, she did save his life. Maybe it's because a pup, an ooman pup, saved his life. He probably feels ashamed that he had to be saved by what our race considers prey.

"Mei'hswei Bakuub…" I call to him.

"What is it brother?" he asks looking to me.

"… Do you n… do you think mother will like pup?" I asked changing my question.

"I'm not sure, maybe." He replied turning to continue following the Elder.

I had a feeling that if I asked him if he did not like the pup that he would be offended, or worse if he had said no then Set'g-in would get angry with him and they'd fight again. I have never seen Set'g-in go against Bakuub, I mean yes in brain storming or talking about strategies, but never psychically. Unless it were training, but never willingly like he had in the temple. This pup was going to change a lot of things.

...

The four predators and the child boarded the aircraft, as the Elder moved to the control room Scar headed straight for the medical bay. He was quickly followed by the youngest brother. Stepping into the medical bay Scar carefully deposited the still girl onto a table as he looked for anything that could be of use to the human child. Quickly changing his mask's thermal scan to bone scan, what he found was shocking.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the shortness! I've been having some trouble with ideas lately... anyways...  
**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Don't be shy to let me know what you thought of this chap/ the others :)  
**

**Thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR: Okay I know it isn't really long, but I couldn't think of anything else to put in this chap. I'll make the next chapter super long, so wait for it! Well, though it isn't very long, enjoy! :D**

* * *

Naamah's skeletal structure showed many signs of incorrect bone healing. Three of her left ribs were very close to puncturing her lung; Scar knew that if she were to sneeze or cough that it would cause her great pain. Growling, and scary his brother, he turned to look for any bone curing serums that he could use. As Scar searched for the serums he needed, Ghan'tha-cte slowly approached the curled up Naamah.

Soon clicking sounds could be heard, and at first the girl ignored it as much as she could but soon felt the table rattle with the weight of something new being placed on it. Looking up awkwardly from her position she could see that the big predator had placed her bag on the corner of the table. Staring at the big alien, Naamah rose from her curled position and made her way to her bag keeping an eye on the big guy. Finally reaching Ghan'tha-cte, who clicked and purred encouragingly once he saw that the human child was cautiously approaching him.

"_I have brought your bag for you._" He clicked pushing said bag towards the girl.

He waited patiently to see if she would take it while he held it or if she would just wait until he let go, it seemed as though it was the latter. Right then she reached out tentatively pulling her goo and dirt covered bag to her. Naamah looked up to Ghan'tha-cte and nodded her head appreciatively, he purred happily.

"_You are a very brave for an ooman pup._" He complimented as he patted her head gently.

Naamah had flinched slightly at the almost feather light pat, behind his mask Ghan'tha-cte frowned removing his hand. A small portion of him marveled at her soft black hair and wondered if all human hair was soft. He stood near the table as Naamah looked there her bag pulling out human things that he was new to. He was familiar with the strange oval shaped object that had a stick at the end and many bristles inserted in the oval, the alien recognized it as a human brush.

The next thing she pulled out was a bundle of clothing wrapped in two blankets; she unraveled the bundle and took a set of clothes out. Rolling the blankets and the remaining clothing, Naamah went to unzip the ski jacket. She had trouble pulling down the tab; it had gotten a tiny drop of acid that melted some of the zipper chain. Grunting unpleasantly, the girl started to lift the ski jacket over her head. Unfortunately her shirt moved with the removing jacket revealing many angry scars and terrible discoloring bruises.

"_Brother… she… the ooman child… she has injuries, horrible injuries!" _Ghan'tha-cte informed shock and anger lacing his voice.

Growling, Scar turned around in time to see a small glimpse of the pale scared back of the girl. There was no mistaking it, those where dishonorable scars that should not mare a young child's body. Not at all, it is unforgivable in Yautja laws.

"_My sons, how is the young pup doing?_" the Elder's voice called out reaching them before the owner did.

"_Father… there is no easy way of saying this…_" Scar voiced angrily.

"_… What is it Set'g-in?_" He asked stepping through the door way.

"_There are many scars and bruise, and not to mention broken bones that haven't healed correctly._" Scar informed.

"_Wait, brother are you saying that this ooman pup was… whipped?_" Bakuub asked startled.

"_Yes. Whipped and beaten._" He replied bitterly.

"_Was it from the ooman male she called brother?_" the Elder clicked suspiciously.

"It was **not** Sebastian." Naamah growled glaring at the older alien for insinuating such a thing.

The room grew quiet as the Elder and Naamah stared at one another, fire blazing in the young girl's eyes. Getting off of the table she fell to her feet bending her knees, landing softly and safely on the floor. Rising Naamah grabbed her clothes and went to the corner, completely ignoring the humanoid aliens.

Turning her back to the four she quickly removed her mother's old T-shirt, revealing her scar decorated back. She ignored the growling coming from the aliens, however she couldn't ignore that one of them had decided to stand behind her. Glancing she was surprised that it was the one that she had saved, his back was facing her. Shrugging, she changed out of the torn pants and slipped into warmer sweats. Pulling a spaghetti strap shirt over her head, she carefully pulled it down her abused body.

Once she stepped around the oldest predator, aside from the Elder, Naamah had made her way back to the table she had been lying on. Before she could get there, a clawed hand reached out and took her tattered clothes.

Whipping her head to see who it was and discovering that it was Bakuub, the girl watched as he went to dispose of the clothes. Not caring for the thrown away clothes, Naamah reached for her hair brush and roughly combed through the tangles ignoring the pain. Until someone pulled the brush away, growling she turned to face Ghan'tha-cte.

"_You shouldn't be so rough with your soft hair, sister._" He clicked sadly.

She tried to reach for her brush, but seeing as he was way too tall, failed.

"_Here, sister, I will brush for you._" He said enthusiastically.

Naamah understood most of what the big lug said, and before she knew it she found herself sitting in his lap as he brushed her nappy hair with great care. Against her will, she started to relax.

"_Pup who was it that hurt you so greatly?_" Bakuub asked.

"_Now isn't the time to be asking her that brother._" Set'g-in said blocking Naamah from Bakuub.

"_I can ask her what I want._" He growled staring down at his youngest brother.

"_Brothers, stop this. Sister has been through enough!_" Ghan'tha-cte complained as he purred for the girl.

"_Your brother is right my sons, let the pup rest._" The Elder said.

They had nothing to worry about, seeing as that the child in question had fallen asleep on Ghan'tha-cte's lap. He wasn't even finished brushing her hair, and he stated so causing his father to rumble with laughter.

Standing from the table, the predator gently carried the girl to a more comfortable area. Which happened to be his sleeping quarters, and once he lain the slumbering girl on his fur covered bed Ghan'tha-cte slipped out of his room and met with his brothers in the control room with the Elder.

"_Father, sister is resting in my room comfortably._" He said bowing his head to the Elder.

"_Very good… you have grown attached to this pup rather quickly._" The Elder replied.

"_Yes. Young sister has saved Older Brother Bakuub from Cetanu's grip._" Ghan'tha-cte pointed out.

"_… That is true._" He marveled.

The young child lay sleeping on the comfortable fur covered bed, but no matter how comfortable Naamah was her mind would not let her sleep. Terrors plagued her mind of her abusers and of her brother; soon she began to thrust around. Kicking at invisible enemies and shouted out the names of her beloved protectors. Until the sudden sound and sudden feel of the alien ship taking off did Naamah wake up with a start. Gasping, the girl looked around her surroundings and came to realize that she was in an unknown room.

Meanwhile in the control room the three predators were telling their Elder of the temple and the humans' actions. They were talking happily until a rapid beeping pulled them from their conversation, the Elder turned to see that the ship map had a red blinking dot on his second son's room.

"_The young pup seems to be awake._" He informed his sons.

As he turned he saw that both Ghan'tha-cte and Set'g-in were both out of the control room, turning his head to Baakub he chuckled at the surprised look on his eldest son's face.

"_Your brothers seem to have fallen for this pup, Baakub._" He said.

"_I agree…_" Baakub replied.

"_Why don't you?_" the Elder asked.

Unable to answer his question, though it would appear that it was a rhetorical one, the Elder walked passed him and headed for Ghan'tha-cte's room.

* * *

**Did you like it? Let me know what you think =3  
**

**Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR: Hey everyone! Made some changes and fixed a feww things... anyways, quick reminder! **

**"_Italics_" = different language depending on POV  
**

**Happy reading! Oh and I don't own AVP or Scar, I just own Naamah and possible future OCs.**

* * *

Ghan'tha-cte's pov

I had enjoyed brushing sister's fur or hair as the oomans call it… I was rather disappointed that I didn't get to finish, but my disappointment was washed away when I realized that she had fallen asleep in my lap. I had felt a great deal of pride that such a fragile young ooman pup would trust me so much as to slumber on my being. A sense of protectiveness had begun to bloom in my chest then, and I wondered if this is what Set'g-in felt back in the temple… must have been…

She was very small… in my arms, very small and very breakable. Even smaller once I had laid her on my bed, my many pillows cushioning her frame. Staring at her pale skin, I could see them better with the dark furs lain around my bed, they made the scars more visible. The scars that marred her arms weren't as many as the ones on her back… and it chilled me to my core to see that my sister had been hurt a great deal by ooman bad bloods.

"Sleep well sister, you are safe here… I will protect you." I chirped as I covered her with a fur.

It warmed me greatly to see her nuzzle against the pillows and as she pulled the fur tighter around herself.

Brother Baakub behavior toward young sister confuses me. If he does not like her, or want her here, why did he cover her while she changed? Why did he get angry when she revealed her scars, if he dislikes oomans? I understand that it's because she is female and our race value and respect females of any race, but he also threw away sister's tatter coverings… Baakub had asked who was responsible for giving her the scars that a pup should never have, even though he acted uncaring before. Brother Set'g-in had told him that it wasn't the time to ask such a question, and it had seemed as though the two were going to butt heads again. Why does older brother act the way he does towards sister? I don't understand… I do not think it's because he was saved by an ooman… could it?

Set'g-in had seemed to still be angry with him, and it appears that he is not going to forgive Baakub easily. I do not understand, we are brothers, close since birth, we have always stuck together both at hunting and at training. Baakub had helped me with my training as I had helped Set'g-in with his. Older brother and I had refused to take our chiva without our little brother, we were determined to stick together… because we knew that if we were together in the great test then we'd all survive and make it home to our bearer like we promised. And we did survive, we did pass the chiva… but… if young sister hadn't been there, I don't think we would have.

So why can't older brother see that?

…

My brothers and I had been telling our sire of our chiva, Set'g-in had many ooman skulls attached to his belt and one kainde amedha. Baakub had three hard meat skulls and ten ooman ones. I had been telling father of my success when a beeping interrupted what I had been saying.

"The young pup seems to be awake." Father informed us.

Younger brother and I were out of the control room before our sire finished his sentence, Baakub stayed behind… I really hope to Paya that he'd come to accept young sister into our family. Even if he doesn't, I'll fight for her to stay with me.

I am quickly becoming infatuated with this pup.

End of pov

The two burst into the room to find that Naamah was indeed awake and trying to get down from the bed, but was still sleepy (not to mention the deference in gravity). They quickly went to her side, both reaching to help her down. She looked at the two and their offered hands, frowning Naamah pushed their hands to the side.

"_My sister, the bed is high off the ground… let me assist you._" Ghan'tha-cte clicked anxiously.

Naamah shook her head as she began to lower herself to the floor.

"_Pup… _you… pained?_"_ Set'g-in asked watching her carefully.

Again she shakes her head in nugatory, staring at Set'g-in in wonder. Once she planted her feet firmly on the floor, the girl looked at her surroundings and figured that she was in a bedroom. A really big bedroom with a lot of interesting decorations, human skulls and… skulls that Naamah couldn't identify, and there were many metallic pieces on a table to the far right of the room.

_"This is my room sister; I thought that you'd feel more comfortable sleeping in a bed."_ Ghan'tha-cte stated.

Staring at the alien before her, Naamah motioned for him to come closer. He complied and moved to crouch down. She looked at the mask hiding his face, taking the details and the lifeless eyes. Cautiously raising her hand to it, Naamah traced the many angles and edges. Ghan'tha-cte rumbled a purr and tilted his head towards her wandering hand. On the mask was that weird looking "T" again, just like the one Scar had on his. She traced it carefully and searched through her mind for what it could possibly mean.

_"Do you like my mask sister?"_ he asked.

Cocking her head to the side, she lifted her other hand towards the mask and made her way to where four tubes connected it to the alien.

_"Pup?"_ Set'g-in clicked in question.

The girl found where the tubes connected with the mask and carefully removed them one by one. By the time that Naamah had removed the tubes, the Elder and Baakub had entered Ghan'tha-cte's chamber. They were all surprised that she would be so willing to see their face, but then again… she had seen xenomorphs.

_"Are you not afraid?"_ Ghan'tha-cte clicked attracting Naamah's eyes to his mouth.

Shaking her head slowly she reached to touch one of the tusks. They all watched in shocked silenced as Naamah traced her finger on the tusk that stayed motionless. Slowly she moved her hand to his cheek and giggled as the smooth tiny spikes tickled her palm, the alien in front of her purred as she brushed her hand against his cheek. Naamah eventually reached the weird black dreadlock tube that she guessed was their type of hair, and she just simply poked it. Ghan'tha-cte froze instantly, s faint bitter sweet scent filling the room.

_"… sister…"_ he said breathlessly.

The others had stepped closer to the two fearing that Ghan'tha-cte would try something, but stilled when he growled lowly. After a while the room went silent as Naamah stared at him and the dreadlock she had poked.

"Are they sensitive?" she asked staring at his eye; they were an earthly green.

"_Sei-i_… vereee… sen-senitiiiiveee…" Ghan'tha-cte replied breathing in deeply.

"_Sorry_… I didn't know…" Naamah said surprising the alien males even more, "did it hurt?"

"H-hurt… ?" he asked tilting his head ever so slightly.

"_Sei-i… pyode amedha word for pain…"_ Naamah clarified clicking her tongue to sound out the words.

_"H'ko…not _h-huurt_… slight sting…"_ Ghan'tha-cte replied intrigued by the girl.

_"Young one, how did you learn to speak our language?"_ the Elder asked walking towards Naamah.

"My _mei'hswei_ taught me…" she answered resting her hand on the Pepsi cap.

_"I am sorry…"_ he clicked bowing his head slightly.

"… I am too…" Naamah said, "I'm still tired…"

_"Understood. Set'g-in, take the young pup to your quarters…"_ Elder ordered.

_"Sir?"_ Scar said uncertain to what his father meant.

_"You'll take little jehdin to your room, and take care of her until we reach Yautja Prime."_ He confirmed walking out.

…

Take… her… to my quarters? Father is granting me charge of ooman pup… well she come with me? I don't believe that she is frightened by us, on the contrary she seemed to be interested, fascinated even. Would she want to see me too? She's interesting… the way her eyes widen to see more and the curiosity they hold is massive. I was surprised to see her touch Ghan'tha-cte and more so when she spoke in our tongue. I was relieved when my second oldest brother didn't pounce on her when she touched his appendages… they are very sensitive as most of our nerves gather there, and when touched gently causes an intense reaction to the Yautja body; especially males.

_"We go… m… mii ruoom…"_ I say to her.

_"I'm going to your room now?"_ she asks.

"Sei-i." I reply stepping towards her.

I hadn't realized in the temple, but her height stops at the end of my sternum... this pup is very short, I wonder if this would be a problem for her later?

Riding my mind of the thought, considering that we have yet to ask our bearer if Jedhin (as my sire called her) could stay with us, I pick up the girl and her bag. She is light.

"I will look after her Ghan'tha-cte, you should rest… today you fought most." I say to my brother as he looks at the pup with a protective desire and longing to hold her as well.

"Sei-i goodnight Set'g-in…_ g-goo-goodniiightt _mei-jadhi." Ghan'tha-cte said.

"Good night… _Big Z._" she said before drifting off again.

Big Z? I must ask her what these names mean… but not today Little One is tired and must rest for when we arrive to our home, no matter if mother accepts her or not, I will get her injuries fix. This pyode amedha is **mine** to care for.

…

_"Mine?"_ Set'g-in whispered questioningly as he froze mid way to his room, Naamah sleeping in his arms.

* * *

**Okay, I made some changes in which I am happy with =3  
**

**I hope you all are okay with these changes! Thank you to those how commented on the original cap 13 (I hope this is good for you)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
